howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Razorwhip
Fighter Razorwhip is one of the dragons that were fighting along with other dragons until Hiccup and the riders set them free. Appearance Fighter Razorwhip is gray but darker than Windshear. Its scales are not as brilliant as a normal Razorwhip possibly due to the fact that it's not taken care of. It's body is covered in scars from battles. Its eyes are purple. History Fighter Razorwhip was first seen along with the other fighter dragons. Later, it fought Toothless but lost when the Night Fury outsmarted it. After Hiccup tamed Whip-Slash and Steeltrap, a few hunters bring the dragon inside and put a manacle tight on its tail. Hiccup tried to melt the tight with the help of the other dragons but failed. When the riders came in rescue, Heather told Windshear to cut the tight. After Toothless befriended the Triple Stryke, The Razorwhip destroyed the doors with its fire. Then, after Steeltrap attacked, it grabbed a hunter, threatened him and let him fall in front of the Triple Stryke. Then, the Razorwhip and the other dragons flew free to unknown location. Skills and Abilities Strength and Combat Fighter Razorwhip was able to fight with dragons and won according to Arena Host. It was even able to fight with Toothless for a little period. Endurance and Stamina Fighter Razorwhip was able to get up quickly after Toothless put the dragon on the ground from flying. Prehensile Tail Like any other Razorwhip, Fighter Razorwhip has a prehensile tail. It was able to grab a viking let him fall. Trivia * It is the only Razorwhip seen beside Windshear. * It is the only fighter dragon that wasn't aggressive towards Hiccup. * It is the only dragon (beside the Fighter Gronkle) that has purple eyes instead of red eyes. Gallery Whip-slash 8.png Whip-slash 7.png Fighter Razorwhip 013.png Fighter Razorwhip 014.png Fighter Razorwhip 015.png Fighter Razorwhip 016.png Fighter Razorwhip 017.png Fighter Razorwhip 018.png Fighter Razorwhip 019.png Fighter Razorwhip 020.png Fighter Razorwhip 021.png Fighter Razorwhip 022.png Fighter Razorwhip 023.png Fighter Razorwhip 024.png Fighter Razorwhip 025.png Fighter Razorwhip 026.png Fighter Razorwhip 027.png Fighter Razorwhip 028.png Fighter Razorwhip 029.png Fighter Razorwhip 030.png Fighter Razorwhip 031.png Fighter Razorwhip 032.png Fighter Razorwhip 033.png Fighter Razorwhip 034.png Fighter Razorwhip 035.png Fighter Razorwhip 036.png Fighter Razorwhip 037.png Fighter Razorwhip 038.png Fighter Razorwhip 039.png Fighter Razorwhip 044.png Fighter Razorwhip 046.png Fighter Razorwhip 040.png Fighter Razorwhip 043.png Fighter Razorwhip 041.png Fighter Razorwhip 042.png Fighter Razorwhip 047.png Fighter Razorwhip 048.png Fighter Razorwhip 049.png Fighter Razorwhip 050.png Fighter Razorwhip 051.png Fighter Razorwhip 052.png Fighter Razorwhip 053.png Fighter Razorwhip 054.png Fighter Razorwhip 055.png Fighter Razorwhip 056.png Fighter Razorwhip 057.png Fighter Razorwhip 058.png Fighter Razorwhip 059.png Fighter Razorwhip 060.png Fighter Razorwhip 061.png Fighter Razorwhip 062.png Fighter Razorwhip 063.png Fighter Razorwhip 064.png Fighter Razorwhip 065.png Fighter Razorwhip 066.png Fighter Razorwhip 067.png Fighter Razorwhip 068.png Fighter Razorwhip 069.png Fighter Razorwhip 070.png Fighter Razorwhip 071.png Fighter Razorwhip 072.png Fighter Razorwhip 073.png Fighter Razorwhip 074.png Fighter Razorwhip 44.png Fighter Razorwhip 45.png Fighter Razorwhip 076.png Fighter Razorwhip 077.png Fighter Razorwhip 078.png Fighter Razorwhip 079.png Fighter Razorwhip 48.png Fighter Razorwhip 080.png Fighter Razorwhip 49.png Fighter Razorwhip 50.png Fighter Razorwhip 51.png Fighter Razorwhip 52.png Fighter Razorwhip 53.png Fighter Razorwhip 54.png Fighter Razorwhip 55.png Fighter Razorwhip 56.png Fighter Razorwhip 087.png Fighter Razorwhip 088.png Fighter Razorwhip 089.png Fighter Razorwhip 090.png Fighter Razorwhip 091.png Fighter Razorwhip 092.png Fighter Razorwhip 093.png|Fighter Razorwhip's tail Fighter Razorwhip 094.png Fighter Razorwhip 095.png|Figther Razorwhip's tail with the manacle tight Fighter Razorwhip 097.png Fighter Razorwhip 098.png Fighter Razorwhip 099.png Fighter Razorwhip 100.png Fighter Razorwhip 101.png Fighter Razorwhip 102.png Fighter Razorwhip 103.png Fighter Razorwhip 104.png Fighter Razorwhip 105.png Fighter Razorwhip 63.png Fighter Razorwhip 107.png Fighter Razorwhip 108.png Fighter Razorwhip 109.png Fighter Razorwhip 110.png Fighter Razorwhip 111.png Fighter Razorwhip 112.png Fighter Razorwhip 68.png Fighter Razorwhip 113.png Fighter Razorwhip 114.png Fighter Razorwhip 69.png Fighter Razorwhip 115.png Category:Dragons Category:Fighter Dragons